The Mark (Dean X Reader)
by CentonFan0726
Summary: Imagine the reader and Dean are arguing and the Mark of Cain makes Dean's anger get out of control and he accidentally hurts the reader, and feels horrible afterwards and wants to find a way to remove the mark...long and fluffy please? Rated M for Violence


**Imagine the reader and Dean are arguing and the Mark of Cain makes Dean's anger get out of control and he accidentally hurts the reader, and feels horrible afterwards and wants to find a way to remove the mark...long and fluffy please? Thank you so much!~**

Dean stormed through the door of the bunker and threw his bag on the ground before spinning around to glare at Y/N.

"What the hell was that Y/N! You could have gotten us killed? It was a simple Salt and Burn! But obviously it wasn't simple enough for you!"

"Dean..."

Sam started to say but Y/N gently placed her hand on his bicep as if to tell him it was okay.

"Dean, it was an accident. How was I supposed to know that YOUR lighter wasn't going to light?"

Dean spun around with wide eyes and you could see the anger in them.

"Don't you dare pin this on me! Its your fault that Sammy almost got killed Y/N!"

Y/N marched foward and shoved him hard in the chest.

"Fuck you Dean! Get off your high horse before I kick your ass. It was a fucking accident and you know it."

Before Y/N could say another word, Dean wrapped his hand around her throat and slammed her up against the wall and pulled out the First Blade. She gasped and clawed at the hand that was wrapped around her throat as he lifted her off the ground so that she was just dangling in the air.

"Dean-"

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" He growled at her as he put the blade up to herface.

"DEAN! LET HER GO!"

Sammy ran across the room and tried to pull Dean off of Y/N as she struggled for breath, but Dean's grip just got tighter and tighter and Y/N could see black spots starting to cloud her vision. Y/N's grip on Dean's hand was starting to weaken and she was on the verge of passing out when the sound of wings fluttering and Sammy's cry filled her ears.

"Cas! Help me!"

Just then Dean's grip disappeared and Y/N dropped to the floor coughing and grabbing at her throat as her vision swam.

"Y/N? Come on Y/N, breathe. You gotta breathe."

Y/N could hear Sammy talking to her and she felt him set her up against the wall as she slowly started to get her breath back. With her vision clearing she looked over at Dean who was now sitting on the floor staring wide eyed at her with horror in his eyes.

"Dean, let go of the blade."

Y/N glanced up to see Cas standing next to Dean. Cas didn't show emotion very often but you could see it in his eyes that even he was worried about Dean and what the Mark of Cain was doing to him.

"Dean..." Y/N croaked out and her hand flew up to her neck to massage her throat. Dean's head snapped back to look at her and he instantly let go of the blade and started to back away from her in fear...not fear of Y/N...but fear of what he had done. The Mark was feeding off his anger and it was causing him to become something he wasn't. He had just hurt one of the few people he truly cared about.

Y/N watched as Dean scooted backwards on the ground to get as far away from her as he could before he stood up and ran off to his bedroom and slammed the door. As soon as the door slammed shut, Y/N let her head fall into her hands and she took a few shaky breaths before standing up to see the damage he had done. Sam led her back into her room so that she could look in the mirror and she gasped at what she saw.

Dean had left a perfect handprint around her throat and it was an ugly purple already. You could easily see all 5 fingers because of the bruising.

Y/N walked out of her room and back to where Sam was talking to Cas.

"Y/N...are you alright?" Castiel asked as she came back into the room and sat down on the couch next to Sam.

"I am...but Dean isn't. We have to find a way for him to control his anger guys. This is getting out of control."

Sam scoffed and ran his hand through his hair before standing up and pacing.

"Out of control?! He could have killed you Y/N! We can't control his anger! We have to find a way to get rid of the Mark!" He barked out loudly.

"I know..." Y/N choked out between tears. Sam sighed softly and sat down next to Y/N again and pulled her to him and held her tightly while she cried. The only sound in the room at the moment was the sound of her soft sobs and Sam's gently shushing. After a moment of two, Y/N started to calm down and her tears slowly dried up.

"I don't know what to do Sam...I can't lose him again. I lost him once to Hell, I won't lose him to the Mark. I'd rather get rid of it than watch him become something he's not."

Sam and Cas both nodded in agreement and stood up.

"We're going to do some research on how to get rid of the Mark. Why don't you go get some rest okay Y/N?"

Y/N and Sam and Cas both gave her hugs before they made their way to the library.

Sighing, Y/N stood up and grabbed her bag off the floor before she noticed that Dean's bag was still in here. Biting her lip Y/N sighed as she grabbed his bag and made her way down the hall towards his room. She reached up and gently knocked on the door.

"Dean?"

She was met with silence and she bit her lip before continuing.

"Dean, can...can I come in?...Please?"

More silence and then right when she was about to give up, his door opened just a little bit and she could see him shuffle back to his bed. Y/N pushed the door open more and stepped inside and her eyes widened. His room looked like a tornado had run through it. Papers were shoved on the floor, glass was shattered on the table, the blankets and pillows had been thrown across the room. Y/N could tell that he was taking this a lot harder than she thought and quickly made a decision.

Setting his bag on the floor, she made her way over to him and carefully kneeled down on the floor by his legs.

"Dean."

He turned his head away from her and Y/N's heart broke when she saw a tear slip down his cheek.

"Dean look at me..."

He shook his head and kept his eyes closed as he looked away.

"Dammit Dean. Look at me!" Y/N shouted. Causing his head to snap towards her and his eyes to open and the first thing he saw was the ugly bruise around her throat and he let another tear fall.

"I'm so sorry...I never meant to hurt you Y/N. I'm so sorry baby." He choked out as he let his head fall into his hands.

Y/N put a finger under his chin and pulled his head up until they were looking into eachothers eyes.

"Dean I want you to listen to me and listen good okay. This is not your fault. YOU did not do this to me. The Mark made you do this. I know you wouldn't hurt me even if you tried."

Dean tried to protest but Y/N shook her head.

"In all the time we have been together when have you ever hurt me before? You can't think of a time can you? This was not your fault Dean. Please don't blame yourself. None of us knew what the Mark would do."

Dean sighed and let his forehead fall against Y/N's and he closed his eyes.

"I want the mark gone Y/N. If this is what its going to do to me, I'd rather find another way to kill Abbadon and Metatron. It's not worth hurting the people I love."

Y/N smiled slightly and took his face in her hands.

"Sam and Cas are researching a way to get rid of it okay? We will figure this out together Dean. I'm not giving up on you okay? I love you."

Dean smiled softly and his green eyes shined.

"I love you too Y/N."


End file.
